The invention relates to the conservation of potable water which is generally run down a drain while the user waits for heated water to be drawn to the faucet for use in washing, bathing, showering, cooking, etc. It is to be understood that the water conservation device is intended for, but not limited the water conservation device is intended for, but not limited to, household use.
A need has existed for a convenient and economical way to prevent the waste of potable water especially in the home. Currently, potable water is wasted each time a person needs heated water. The hot water tap is turned on and potable water which has cooled in the plumbing pipes is washed down the drain until heated water reaches the tap. On an average, between two and three gallons of water can be washed down the drain each time heated water is required. This waste of precious potable water can now be easily and economically prevented. This applies to water at the kitchen, bathroom, laundry room, etc., sinks and showers.
While many communities are restricting water usage, gallons of potable water are wasted every day in every household waiting for heated water to be delivered to the faucet.
There is an immediate need for an effective, simple way to conserve otherwise wasted water. It needs to be convenient so as not to require any labor or effort on the part of the user. This invention provides both the convenience of immediate hot water, while at the same time conserving, with no effort on the part of the user, gallons of water normally washed down the drain.
In an average household with four persons, approximately 20 gallons of water are wasted each day when the hot water tap is turned on either at the sink, tub or shower waiting for the water to reach a desired temperature.
The invention is designed to operate so that when the water temperature drops below a set temperature on the thermostat (the temperature is set by the user to his/her desired temperature of water), the action of the thermostat is such that it will turn on a pump and open a solenoid valve. In this manner, hot water which has cooled in the hot water pipes will be pumped from the hot water line into the cold water line. Conversely, when the hot water warms and reaches thermostat is such that it will turn off the pump and will close the solenoid valve to stop the flow of water. With this process, the hot water will maintain a generally constant temperature (from the point at which the thermostat is set, the water temperature may drop to a lower pre-set temperature on the thermostat) at all times eliminating the wasting of cooled hot water from the hot water line while waiting for heated water to be available at the faucet for use. Included as part of the invention is a light on the unit which will be lit when the water temperature has reached the pre-set temperature range.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide immediate hot water at the faucet, saving gallons of wasted water per each use in the average household.
It is another object of the invention to be able to set a desired temperature at which hot water can be drawn from the faucet for use.
It is another object of the invention that the water conservation device be economical and available to the user. This will be an inexpensive device that will be easily affordable for household and other use. It will make practical water conservation available to everyone in their own home, or place of business.
It is another object of the invention that when the high thermostat temperatures are selected, warm water may be present in the cold water line. This may be undesirable to some users; therefore, as an option a small water tank or coil pipe may be supplied to eliminate this condition.
It is another object of the invention that moderate temperatures be selected which would result in further conservation of energy, which the objectives of the invention are also served.
It is another object of the invention that the water conservation device be easily installed in conjunction with existing plumbing fixtures and by any homeowner with little knowledge of plumbing systems using common tools. It can be installed in as little as 15 to 30 minutes.
It is another object of the invention that it be small. The invention is designed to occupy very little space, approximately 7".times.7".times.4" and is designed also to sit in all water closet cabinets with hot and cold water plumbing.
It is another object of the invention (Embodiment No. 1) that it be easily moved and installed for use at another faucet if so desired by the user.
It is another object of the invention to require little or no human interference or effort in the operation of the device and in the conservation of water. The device when plugged into a standard 110 v outlet (the device can be designed to work with any standard voltage, or battery power, depending on availability of power and cost), and when switched "on" will operate automatically thereafter. A constant initial water temperature will be maintained at whatever temperature the device thermostat is set. If the temperature drops below a pre-set temperature on the thermostat, the sensory control switch will detect the reduced temperature, start the water pumping so that heated water from the hot water heater will be drawn to the water outlet.
It is another object of the invention to make it easy for the user, a light will turn on when the water is at the temperature desired for use.
It is another object of the invention to be designed for a variety of optional use plans. The device may be designed so that it can be plugged in and set to run automatically or it can be programmed for use at certain times of the day or it can be operated manually each time its use is required.
It is another object of the invention to conserve energy as well as natural resources. The cost of operating the system will vary according to the size of the home and the hours of usage. However, the cost of operating the system, even if set to operate automatically, will be considerably less in cost of electricity usage to operate the device than it costs to pay for the water that would be wasted (and not available for other human needs) without use of the device.
It is another object of the invention to minimize the requirement for its use. When the device is installed at the furthest faucet or tap on a water line, every faucet serviced by the water line will have the same immediate hot water and result in conserved water.
It is another object of the invention to provide a suitable support frame and housing for the water conservation device.
Further objects and advantages for the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.